cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Boone Junior
Mark Boone Junior (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''Die Hard 2 (1990)'' (Die Hard 2: Die Harder) ''[''Shockley]: Shot to death by special forces while Mark and his group are posing as painters. (Thanks to Gary) *''Last of the Dogmen'' (1995) [Tattoo]: Shot with several arrows in the stomach and chest by Cheyenne Dog Soldiers. His body is later seen when one of the fellow cons (Gregory Scott Cummins/Andrew Miller) trips over it/him. *''The Quick and the Dead (1995)'' [Scars]: Shot in the stomach in a gunfight with Leonardo DiCaprio (his body is later seen being stripped of valuables before he's dragged away). (Thanks to Tal) *''Rosewood (1997) ''[Poly] Shot in the stomach with a shotgun blast by Don Cheadle . *''John Carpenter's Vampires (1998)'' [Catlin]: Bisected vertically when Thomas Ian Griffith jams his hand into his stomach then pulls it upwards (out of his shoulder). His body is briefly seen when James Woods returns to remove all the victims’ heads (so they don’t come back as vampires and to conceal their identities) then burns the motel to the ground. (Thanks to Gary) *''Montana'' (1998) [Stykes]: Shot several times in the back by Stanley Tucci he tries to kill Robin Tunney. *''Buddy Boy'' (1999) [Vic]: Bludgeoned to death by Susan Tyrrell (who is playing a transsexual/transvestite) with his/her prosthetic foot after he tries to rape her. His body is later seen when his brother (Aidan Gillen) discovers him (then again when he is hidden in a bathroom). *''Spanish Judges (Ruthless Behaviour)'' (1999) [Piece]: Poisoned when Valeria Golino holds a poison-soaked cloth over his face after he enters her apartment. *''Proximity'' (2001) [Eric Hawthorne]: Killed by one of James Coburn's henchmen. (Thanks to Gary) *''Dead Birds'' (2004) [Joseph]: Killed by the demonic forces (having been dragged down a well). (Thanks to Gary) *''Unknown (2006)'' [Bearded Man]: Beaten to death with a shovel by Greg Kinnear; his body is shown again later on when James Caviezel douses him with gasoline and sets him on fire. (Thanks to ND) *''Wristcutters: A Love Story (2006)'' [Mike]: Commits suicide (off-screen), along with Clayne Crawford, by slitting their wrists in a hot tub, in a suicide pact over their love affair. They appear as spirits in the afterlife for suicides, and their bodies are shown in a brief flashback. *''30 Days of Night (2007)'' [Beau Brower]: Skull crushed when Danny Huston stomps on his head, after Mark is badly injured in an explosion. (Thanks to ND) *''Halloween II (2009)'' [Floyd]: Stabbed to death by Tyler Mane after Tyler pulls him out of the truck. *''Life of Crime'' (2013) [Richard Monk]: Shot in the chest by Kevin Corrigan. *''American Romance'' (2016) [Hank]: Stabbed to death by Daveigh Chase. TV Deaths *''Frankenfish'' (2004 TV) [Joseph]: Killed, along with Tomas Arana, by the mutant snakehead fish. (Thanks to Gary) *'[[Tron: Uprising (2012 series)|''Tron: Uprising: Identify (2012 series)]]' [''Kobol]: Hit by a disc thrown by Lux (voiced by Lake Bell) causing him to disintegrate. *''Sons of Anarchy: What a Piece of Work Is Man (2014)'' [Bobby Munson]: Shot in the head by Billy Brown. *''The Last Man on Earth: Nature's Horchacha ''(2017) ''Brown: ''Shot in the back of the head by Kristen Wiig as he's about to shoot Will Forte on a yacht (played for darkly comic effect.) Gallery Floyd.png|Mark Boone Junior in Halloween II (2009) Boone Junior, Mark Boone Junior, Mark Category:American actors and actresses Boone Junior, Mark Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:People who died in a Halloween film Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:People who died in a Die Hard film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:People who died in the Sons of Anarchyverse Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:DC Stars Category:Sons of Anarchy cast members Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Fast & Furious Cast Members Category:Batman cast members Category:Halloween Cast Members Category:Die Hard Cast Members Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:Actors who died in John Singleton Movies Category:Mystery Stars Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:People murdered by Michael Myers Category:Death scenes by stomping Category:Death scenes by skull crushing Category:Star Wars cast members